Her Old Rival His Jelousy
by ShoreTheHumanGirl
Summary: What if Sonny had a rival before CHad? And what if when they are older her rival comes back.Will there be a jelous Chad? Will CHanny happen or will another couple prevail? R&R, tell me if i failed.And there are some things i couldnt add spazzy computer.
1. Chapter 1

Her Old Rival, His Jealousy

Characters below

Sonny Munroe

Chad Dylan Cooper

Zora Lancaster

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Selena Gomez

David Henrie

Jennifer Stone

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Chelsea, and Nicole

Information bitties

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor/friendship

People are OOC because they're older.

All of the outfits are in a document labeled 'new hrhj'.

Demi is mentioned. Pretend that Lovato is her stage name her real name is Munroe.

Sander's is the name of the recording/tv studio they work in now.

Sonny and Chad dated in 2011.

Ages from the beginning

Sonny (21), Chad (22), Tawni (21), Zora (16), Nico (22), Grady (22), Selena (21), David (22)

Coupling_s_

Danny (couple), Tawnico (couple), and everyone is a friend except for Chad and David.

Careers

Sonny: actress and singer, Chad: actor, Tawni: actress and model, Zora: actress, Nico: actor and musical producer, Grady: actor, Selena: actress and singer, and David: actor.

Disclaimer

Me: Dad? Can I buy Sonny with a Chance?

Dad: Nope, I'm not wasting your college money on a TV show.

Me: But daaaaaaad…

Dad: no buts!

Me: Fine.

Enjoy!

Chad POV

I was in my living room watching television when my assistant Hannah set my mail on the table. I picked up the small pile and inspected it. "Fan mail, fan mail, bill, bill, magazine, bill…invitation!" I said out loud. The front read _Chad Dylan Cooper you_ _are invited!_ I opened it and continued reading it.

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_You are invited to the movie premiere of The Album, a sad tale of family and friendships. Please be at The Premiere Movie Theater, June 4__th__ 2014._

_Sincerely, Tawni Hart_

"So, Tawni invited me to her movie premiere. Haven't seen her since our two shows were cancelled back in 2012 due to the recession." I said out loud. 'Maybe Sonny will be there.' I thought.

Sonny POV

"Oh my gosh Tawni that's amazing!" I yelled into the phone. "I can't believe he finally asked you out! After so many years on So Random! He finally asked!" "Yeah I know right! Anyway, don't forget the premiere next week." Tawni said. "I won't, I can't wait to see everyone again after three years." I said. "Yah I know! Well, bye Son!" "Later Tawn!" Then I hung up.

The day of the premiere

Tawni POV

Tonight was going to be perfect! I have the perfect dress**. **The perfect movie, and all my friends would be there. My dress is short and red, it has a ruffled hem and neckline, with a thin black belt, and I wore black open toe heels. My assistant Lily came in and said, "Ms. Hart, your limo is here." "Thanks Lily!" I said as I picked up my black clutch bag and made my way outside. Marco opened the door for me and I told him the directions to Sonny's house before he closed it.

Sonny POV

"Okay, bye mum tell Spencer and Demi hi and I miss them." "Okay hon. bye have a good time." My mother said before hanging up. "Okay Munroe time to get dressed." I said. After putting my makeup on. After I put my dress and shoes on I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was a short, strapless, silver dress. I paired it with silver and white open toed heels and a diamond necklace. Then I heard a beep outside, Tawni was here. So I made my way out of my house and into the limo. "Hey Tawni! You look amazing!" "That's obvious, but you look great too!" She complimented. "Marco, to the Lancaster residence if you would." Tawni instructed.

Zora POV

"You look great Zora calm down." "Yah I know. But I hate skirts." I replied to my brother Dan. My outfit was a white blouse, a black skirt, and black sandals. "Whatever, Zora. I think your friends are here to pick you up." "Thanks Dan!" I said giving him quick hug and walking out. "Hi guys!" I said to Sonny and Tawni. "Hi Zora! Wow! You look good in a skirt." "Yah you do and that's coming from a Hart." "Thanks." "Marco. To Nico and Grady's house."

"Yes ma'am."

Nico POV

"Man! I look fly." I said. "What about me?" Grady asked. "Yeah you look good too." "Thanks!" he said walking to the window. I had on a purple shirt, a white wash jacket, black tie, gray jeans, and black shoes. Grady had on a white shirt, a blue jacket, black pants, and black shoes. "Nico, the girls are here." "Okay, lets go." I said walking out of the door. "Hey Sonny, Tawni, and Zora!" I said. "Long time no see!" Grady said. "Hi guys!" Sonny said. "Hey." Tawni said. "Hi." Zora said staring at her skirt in horror. "Marco to Selena's place por favor." Tawni requested.

Selena POV

"Okay, get dressed Selena. Tawni should be here any minute." I mumbled to myself I put on my dress and looked in the mirror. It was elegant, but not too formal. It was a wavy green dress with a green ribbon tie into a bow on the shoulder and I paired it with brown pumps. I looked out my window and saw Tawni with her head sticking out of the roof. "I see you Selena! Get your but out here!" She yelled. "Hi Selena!" Everyone else yelled. "Okay Tawni, I'm coming. Hi guys!" I yelled and made my outside.

Chad POV

I spent 4 hours getting ready. Don't give me that look it takes time t look this good. I settled on a blue shirt, a black jacket and black pants with bluish shoes. I heard my door front open then the angry voice of Blondie. "Chad Dylan! You get your conceited ass down here and into that limo right now!" I chuckled. " I don't hear footsteps! I'm gonna count to five." What am I 3 years old? "One, two, three, four, five. That's it I'm coming up!" Then she stomped into my room and dragged me to the limo. "Hi Chad." everyone said. "Uh, hi guys." I replied. "Okay Marco! To The Premiere Movie Theater if you will." Tawni said.

Sonny POV

We arrived and I heard the announcer guys say, "Here comes another limousine! Lets find out who's in it." Tawni got out first. "It's our star Tawni Hart! But she appears to not be alone. It's Sonny Munroe, followed by Zora Lancaster, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Selena Gomez and Chad Dylan Cooper." We walked down the red carpet and signed some autographs. Near the door I saw him…David Henrie, my old rival back in Wisconsin. I heard rumors that he was in town but I never though I'd see him. Our eyes locked and he gave a small wave. I waved back and Tawni said, "Oh, do I sense a connection?" "I'll tell you about it when we get to you're house for the small friends only party." She pouted but followed me into the theater. Throughout the whole movie all I could think of was David. How did he get here? Why was he here? Did he come for me? Did the only friend we shared, Joseph, send him? So many questions ran through my head.

So at the end of the premiere I walked to Tawni's limo with the rest of the gang expecting him to stop me. "Munroe!" He called as everyone got in the limo and I was about to get in. "Oh! David, it's been a while!" "Yeah I know. So, when can we catch up? I know we were enemies back in Wisconsin, but know we're 21 and 22 not 16 and 17…" " Yah, um at my house tomorrow at noon." I said writing the address on his hand. "See ya at my place Henrie." I said smiling. "Bye SonStone." "I haven't heard that since 5th grade, before we were enemies." I giggled and said, "Later DH." Then I got into the limo. Everyone was staring at me smiling. "What? He's an old friend from Wisconsin." "SonStone?" Nico laughed. "DH?" Tawni chuckled. "5th grade nicknames" I explained. "Oh." Everyone said. "Well, to the party!" Grady said.

At the party

"Okay Munroe," Tawni said pulling me into her bedroom. "Spill it. Who is this David person?" I took a deep breath and spilled " David and I were friends since we were 5, but when So Random! first aired we both got into a competition to see who would end up on So Random! So from age 14 all the way to before I got on So Random! we were rivals." "Oh, and now you have a crush on him." Tawni observed. My cheeks heated and I looked down. "Yeah I do." "Then I'm gonna invite him to this party." "What? No!" "Give me the phone Munroe! Give me your damn cell phone! I know you have his number!" "No!" I said throwing my phone across the room. She got off of me and ran to where my phone was. "Ah-ha! Okay, Dana, Danny, ah! David!" "No Tawni!" " Hi, is this David Henrie?" Pause "Well, I'm Tawni Hart, Sonny's best friend." Pause " Yes, she's here. She asked me to invite you to my party because she was nervous." Pause "Great! The address is 2934 Hampton drive." Pause "Bye!" "Tawni! What did you just do?" "I invited David!" I took a deep breath. "Okay."

Twenty minutes later David arrived. "Hey Sonny!" "Hi David!" I greeted. " Take him into a private room. Catch up!" Tawni whispered as she passed by. "Uh, David?" "Hm?" "Do you wanna go somewhere quieter so we can catch up?" "Uh, yah! Definitely!" He said. I smiled and took him upstairs to the guestroom. "Okay, so what have you been up to DH?" "Well, I'm actually here because I got an acting job on that show Wizards of Waverly Place with Selena. She doesn't know yet." "Oh cool!" I said. "What are you up to?" he asked looking me in the eyes. "Well, I uh, I'm working on my new album Music to me" he got closer. I leaned up and our lips met. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced, passionate, yet subtle. I don't know how long it lasted but when we broke for air David said "Sonny, SonStone, I love you. I always have even when we were rivals." "David, I, Me too." I said kissing him again. We broke the kiss and I said. "But, we have to think of something other than SonStone." He chuckled and said "Okay, what about Sonday?" "Why?" "Because, that's the day you left me, the day I realize instead of having a crush on you…I realized I loved you. And I still do." "Aw. I love you too and your new nickname is D." "cool" we both laughed and walked downstairs to the party and when it was over David gave me a ride home.

"Uh, David, do you have anywhere to stay?" "I'm staying in a hotel for now." "Well, you can stay with me. I have an extra room ever since my mom moved out." "Well, okay. Let me go get my bags, I'll be back in about ten minutes." ok, see ya then." I said kissing him on the cheek. I ran inside and called my sister. Dem guess what!" "What?" "David's here" "really? That's great!" "I know! He's staying here!" "Cool, well I gotta go Son!" "Okay, bye Demi." I decided to take a shower. After I undressed I turned my iPod on. Catch Me played. It expressed how I felt about David so I decided to sing along.

"Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me 

David POV

Sonny's assistant let me in and told me where the guestroom was so I made my way upstairs. But as I passed Sonny's bathroom I hear her singing. "See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me  
So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's for real" She was amazing I never knew she could sing that well. "But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me  
If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me." She turned the shower off so I ran into the guest room. I heard her footstep coming towards my room and then she knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. "Hi David, you settled in?" I just nodded because I didn't trust my words she was so beautiful. Not hot, but beautiful. "Great!" Well, I'm gonna just get ready for bed, so goodnight." She said walking out of my room.

Sonny POV

I noticed David was staring at me in my towel so while I was walking to my room I was blushing really hard. "Get it together Munroe! Just put on your nightclothes." I mumbled to myself. I opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear and a nightgown. It was my favorite one, even though it wasn't yellow. I lie in my bed and fell into a deep sleep; I hadn't realized how tired I actually was.

When I woke up the sunshine through my curtains and practically blinded me. I smelled something I hadn't smelled in years, a traditional Munroe/Henrie breakfast. My family and David's family had always done this on Sunday mornings. I looked at the clock it was 8:30. I went downstairs to find David setting food on the table. "I had no idea you still did this D!" "I don't but I figured you 'd want to try it again." "That's so sweet." I said sitting in the chair he pulled out for me. "Thank you." "No problem Sonday." David said sitting across from me. We ate in silence and finished at 9:00. "Well David, breakfast was great! We have to be at Sander's at 10:30 so, we should get dressed." I said. "yah, sure" he said. "But what about the dishes?" "Normally my assistant Sophie cleans up for me, she such a sweet old lady." I said walking to my room as David went to his. I went into my closet and looked for the right outfit for today. It was a black shirt, with a black and gold vest, black hat with a feather, light blue ripped skinnies, and black boots. I went downstairs and waited.

David POV

I went into my room and picked out a good first day of work outfit. It was a white shirt, with a red tie, a fedora, black jeans, and white trainers (shoes). I went downstairs at the same time Sonny did. "Okay, D its 9:30,wecan sit here for 30 minutes." "Okay, do you wanna watch tv?" I asked her. "Sure!" she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "Oooo! So Random! is on!" she shrieked. "Yeah cool!" She stared intently at the TV screen; she must really miss So Random! we watched that episode then left at 10:00. We arrived at 10:25 and ran into Tawni and Selena.

Sonny POV

We met up with Tawni and Selena. "Tawni! Selena! Can you believe it's our first day of work in the same studio?" 'No I can't I'm so excited!" Selena said. "I'm excited…and pretty!" Tawni said looking at the mirror across from us. She had on a cream colored shirt with a gold and silver crown on it, a denim skirt and tan winter boots. "Hey David! I heard we're going to be doin Wizards together! That's cool!" Selena said. She had on a pink ruffled blouse, a black scarf, blue skinnies, and black boots. "Yeah I know it's so cool." "Well, our set is that way!" Selena said pushing David towards the set and mouthing, "he's a keeper!" to me. I laughed and went with Tawni to the commisionary. There we ran into Chad. "Hey, Sonny! Tawni!" "Hi Chad!" I said. "Hey, Cooper!" Tawni said attention drawn to a guy who was walking out of the commisionary and she followed him. "Munroe, can we talk in my dressing room?" "Sure Chad." I followed hit o his dressing room and sat on his couch. "What's up Chad?" "Why are you so friendly with David?" "Because he's my old friend." "So! You said it yourself! You were rivals!" "Wait first of all its my choice who I date and know! And second, why are you yelling at me?" "Wait! You're dating him?" "Yeah! And it's not your choice! So this conversation is over! Goodbye Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled storming out of his dressing room to mine. "What's wrong Sonny?" "Zora? Where are you?" I asked looking around. "Where I normally am. So what's wrong?" "Chad, yelled at me for dating David." " Can I get back at him?" "Sure, but nothing to hurt him." "Yes!" Zora said before I heard crawling sounds. I sat down on the couch in my dressing room and pulled out a notebook. I sat there then inspiration struck for a song. When I was finished I folded it wrote Chad's name on it. And made my way to his dressing room. "Sonny!" I turned around to be met by Nico and Grady. "Hey Guys!" "Hey Son!" Nico said. "So where ya going?" Grady asked. "To give this to Chad." I said flashing the note. "Well, okay!" "Later!" "Bye!" "See ya guys." I walked into Chad dressing room and quickly placed the note on his table, then left.

Chad POV

I cannot believe Zora dropped seaweed on my head! Ugh! Sometimes I just hate that Misfit!** (A/N: lol instead of Randoms) **I sat on my couch and noticed a letter on the table.

_Chad, _

_Here's a song for the heartbreak of when you cheated on me 3 years ago and today's events. When you read this it means you are uninvited from all of my social events and taken out of my group of close friends. Don't try to fix it, because it's too heavily broken._

_From Allison _

_You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good-bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

_Chorus  
I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.  
No, no.  
Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even want to be her.)  
Chorus  
I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.  
I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I am stronger than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.)  
Chorus  
I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.  
I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
Why should I apologize,  
No, I won't apologize for who I am_

"Oh no, why did I have to do that? Now Sonny hates me."

One year later (that means everyone is a year older! OMG yay!)

Sonny POV

"AHHHHH!" my character Demitra yelled as a bucket of goop landed on her. "What? Who's there?" Tawni's character Tiffany yelled running in. "Wow! They got you good." "So you know who did this?" I asked. "Sterling, Doug and Brandon did it." Allisyn, Zora's character said walking in. "Oh that is it! They're gonna get it!" I said walking out of the scene. "Oh man I wanna help!" Allisyn yelled running after me. Then the boys walked in. "Oh man, Demitra is gonna get your goat!" "Oh man! We are dead!" Doug, Grady's character, said. "Well…I'm out!" Chad's character Sterling said. "So…Tiffany, if I don't die you wanna have lunch sometime?" "I'll tell you when you get out alive." She said to Brandon. (Then on the tv screen it says to be continued) "And cut!" our director Amanda yelled. "Awesome." Grady and Nico said. "Yes!" Zora said. "Okay!" Tawni said. "I'm out!" Chad said. "Bye Mandy!" I said waving and following the other out of the studio. I got in my car and texted David telling him I was going home. His reply was "Okay Sonday. I'll be home in an hour or so." I replied and then drove away.

When I was at home I took a quick shower and lay on the couch and watched some random old show.

David POV

I walked into the house to find Sonny sleeping on the couch. **(A/N: her daily after work routine) **"Sonny, Sonny, wake up." "Hm?" "Sonny I have something to ask you." "Okay, what's up?" " Allison Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?" Her eyes grew big and she placed her hand over her mouth. I was so nervous. "Yes…Yes! Yes! I'll marry you D!" I stood up and swung my Sonday around. "Thank you Sonday!" And she leaned in and kissed me. "I love you." I said hugging her. "I love you too." She whispered into my neck.

7 months later (its post wedding cuz I'm terrible with wedding scenes.)

Sonny POV

"Wake up Sonday." Was the first thing I heard, The Henrie/Munroe breakfast was the first thing I smelled, and the smiling face of my husband was the first thing I saw. "Happy Birthday Sonday!" He said. "Thanks! But D, we need to change it from Henrie/Munroe breakfast to Henrie breakfast." I said grinning. "Yeah, we do, don't we?" I nodded. "Well, eat up and Tawni should be here around 10:30 to take you to the mall for your party dresses. Her orders." He said walking out of the room. I looked at the clock it was 9:30. I ate breakfast and was done at 9:57. I set the tray aside and climbed out of bed. I made my way to my closet; I scanned every row and hanger for an outfit Tawni would 'approve 'of. I jumped in the shower at 10:10 and when I was done it was 10:18. I got dressed and did my hair and the doorbell rang at 10:35. "Bye D!" I yelled as I got into Tawni's car. "Bye!" "Well Sonny Happy Birthday and great outfit!" "Thanks Tawn." "Okay, well lets go get Zora." Tawni said as we drove off.

In ten minutes we were at Zora's house. "I'll go get her." I said to Tawni. **(A/N: Over the past year Tawni dated Dan but it ended badly) **"Thanks Son." I rang the doorbell and one minute later Dan (pic of Dan in the other document. I repeat in the other one. Not in the picture at the beginning) answered the door. "Hi Sonny, Happy Birthday." He said hugging me. " Hey Dan" I said returning the hug. We pulled apart and I asked. "Is Zora ready?" "Yeah, but she's not too happy that Tawni is forcing her to come. Heh-heh." "Haha yeah." "Zora! Sonny's here!" Dan yelled upstairs. Zora came down and stood beside me. "Bye Dan!" we both said. "Happy Birthday Sonny." "Thanks." I said as Tawni drove to Selena's house.

Within six minutes we were at Selena's house. Selena was sitting outside waiting so she made her way to the car and sat in the back with Zora. "Hey guys! Happy Birthday Sonny!' "Hey!" "Hi!" "Hey, and thanks!" So after our greetings Tawni drove to Paladin, the city's nearest mall.

"Okay girls. I'm going to take you to the store I always go to let you pick out a good dress." Tawni said linking her arm in mine and Selena's as Selena linked hers into Zora's. "Let's go!" she said. "What about this?" Selena I asked holding up different dresses. It had been one hour since we entered the huge store and I think we finally found the right ones. "Perfect!" Tawni said. "Now lets go help Zora." She said to Selena and I. "Zora, just let us find you something." Tawni said. I went to one rack and Tawni and Selena went to two others. Finally after 5 minutes Selena found the right shirt, I found the right skirt and Tawni found the right shoes. We paid for our outfits and made our way to Tawni's house so we could get ready.

"Okay, I have four showers, one for each room." Tawni started, it was 6:30,we had spent the last few hours talking and watching TV. " Sonny you take the Blue Room shower, Selena take the Red Room shower, and Zora the Green Room shower. I'll take mine. Move out!" She said as we picked up our dresses and went to each room. 30 minutes later and it was 7:00. Tawni did all of our makeup and we were done at 8:30. "The party starts at 9:00 so we have 30 minutes to get to get to Sanders." Selena said. "Why does a recording/tv studio even have a ballroom?" Zora asked. "Who knows?" I said. "Well, chop, chop to the limo." Tawni said.

Tawni said the party was going to be big so I wasn't surprised when paparazzi started taking pictures of us. "Sonny! How does it feel to be 22?" "Great!" "Mrs. Henrie Happy Birthday!" "Aw, thank you!" "Love the dress!" "Thanks!" "Back off!" Tawni said as we made our way into the club. Inside the club were the casts from the Misfits (minus Chad), Wizards of Waverly Place, Gladiators, and the new drama Jonas L.A plus each shows' director and producer.**. (A/N: that's like 27 of Sonny's closest friends.)** "Happy Birthday Sonny!" the crowd yelled. " Thank you everyone and enjoy the party!" "I'm gonna go talk to my cast!" Selena yelled over the noise. "Okay!" "Oooo! I see not so teen gladiators! Later Sonny!" Tawni said walking away. "I'm gonna go rig-err-I mean hang at the food table." Zora said. I was silent for a moment then I said, "Okay! Have fun!" "Wow! Sonny you look great!" Nico said. "Thanks!" "Yah you look amazing!" Grady said. " Okay boys don't drool. I am married." I said waving my ringed hand. " Okay! Well we're gonna go flirt with the female gladiators!" Nico said. And they left. I sat at a free table. Hands were placed over my eyes and I immediately knew who it was. "Guess who…" "Hm…. is it…Nick? Joe? Kevin? Lance? Oliver? Jake? Or is it my husband David?" "Hm…. how come you mentioned me last?" "Hahahaha because I knew it was you all along." "Oh…well how's the birthday-lady?" "Hm…I'm great!" "Good! C'mon lets go dance!" "Okay!" The party was over at 12:00 and we went home. In the end the directors and producers stayed back to do old adult mingling. **(A/N: Lol Sonny and her friends are ****young**** adults)**

As soon as we got home I collapsed on the bed. "Hn…tired aren't you Sonday?" "Yes." I said. But I came out as "Yebf" because I was facing down. "Well…" he started but then he flopped next to me. "Ee foo." (Me too) I laughed and turned to face him. "But first I have to change into my nightclothes." I said getting up. I walked to my drawers and got out a nightgown and went into the bathroom. When I came out David was sitting on the bed in his boxers. I got in bed and he followed suit. "Good night Sonday." I yawned and replied "Nightie night D."

Tawni POV

10 minutes after Nico dropped me off at my house someone rang the doorbell. "Coming!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. When I opened the door I was shocked. "Chad! Why are you here?" "I wanted to give this to Sonny. But I can't face her." He said showing me a wrapped up box. "Come in Chad." I opened the door wider so he could come in. "Chad you really hurt Sonny." I said closing the door. "Yeah I know. And I want to make it better, but in the note she sent me she said the situation was too broken to fix." "She's right, it is too broken. But at least apologize." "Okay, thanks Blondie." "You're welcome." I said opening the door. "Bye, Chad." "See ya Tawni."

David POV

It was 11:00 and Sonny and I were on our way to the airport. We were going to visit our parents in Wisconsin. "Sonny are you ready? Our flight leaves at 12." I yelled up the stairs. "Yeah I know! Hold on D." The doorbell rang and when I opened it there stood Chad. "Uh, hi David." "Hi, what are you doing here?" "I came to apologize to Sonny." "Make it quick, we're about to leave for Wisconsin" "Okay, thanks." I let him in and went to the car.

Sonny POV

"Okay D, I'm rea_Chad? What are you doing here?" "I came to apologize and give you this." he gave me the gift and I opened it, it was a ticket-stub from our first date. "Thanks Chad." " You're welcome. I know you're married and all so I just want to be friends, but I am so, so, so, so sorry for what I did to you. And I_" I cut him off with a hug of understanding. "I forgive you, and if you don't mind I'd like to play match maker." "What?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Selena? What? She does? Oh! Okay! Thanks Son!" I giggled and followed Chad out as he ran to his car. I put my bags in the backseat and sat up front. David noticed my smiling and asked, "What did you do?" "I got two of my good friends together." "Selena and Chad?" "Yep!" "Awesome." he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

4 years later (all the girls are 26 except for Zora who is 20,and the guys are 27)

"Wow! In this one year I helped plan four weddings, and a wedding." I said as I plopped next to Tawni and Selena on the couch. "Wow that's a whole lot of weddings!" Chelsea, Nicole, and Jennifer said. We all laughed at the phrase from that movie from when we were 17. "We really appreciate it Sonny." Jennifer said. We were all 26 and happy. "Sonny, I really appreciate you setting me up with Chad." Selena said. "You're welcome." I said. "I feel content, I feel like if the world ended right now I'd be happy." Tawni said. "Yah, we all have families." I had a daughter at 23 her name is Marnie. Tawni adopted a son at 23,named Cole. Selena had a daughter at 23 she named her Alexandria. Chelsea had twins at 25. She named them Dawn and Sophia. And Nicole had a son at 24 his name is Griffin. And Jennifer had a son at 25 his name is Martin. Zora is in collage with Jake. They both want to be producers or directors so they go to the same school. My life was going to be great! I had friends, family, a great home, and a great job in the music business.


	2. Important AN

IMPORTANAT!

I just realized I used some actual last names! So I'm going to have to delete this fic soon. I might put it back on when I make changes.

~Shore


End file.
